Istapp/Kalla
NOTE: ISTAPP/KALLA ARE MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Istapp and Kalla are very interesting dragons, you can say. They're twins, like Peril and her brother in the canon books, but unlike Peril and her brother, Istapp and Kalla are conjoined. They share one body, yet they each have their own head. Even though their IceWing body is shared, these dragons are both induviduals, and they both possess their own personalities. Meet Istapp and Kalla, two very unusual male IceWings. |-| Istapp = }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #1E90FF 49%, #87CEFA, #F0F8FF 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | .oOEclipseOo. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Charming, sly |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Deep midnight blue |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #1E90FF 49%, #87CEFA, #F0F8FF 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 7 years old (14 dragon years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To feel noticed for his personality |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Ice Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Kalla (brother) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Most average IceWing abilities |} |} Description ------- "I personally happen to think that I am very attractive, and I'm sure my peers would agree with me." ~Istapp Istapp has silver scales the color of platinum, and he shares this trait with his brother, as they are identical twins. His underscales are a pearly white, and this is also seen on his brother. His spines, horns, and claws are all a light sky blue. His coloring is very attractive. Now, both him and his brother share one body, and it just happens to be that their body is around average sized and fairly muscular. their shoulders are broader than an average IceWing's to fit both of their heads. If you looked Istapp and Kalla straight in the eye, Istapp's half of the body would be to your right. He has complete control over this half of the body. The wing on his side is fairly average-sized. He has control over their tail. He holds his head with an air of confidence, and from the way he acts, it sure looks like he doesn't care about all the stares he gets because of the fact that he and his brother are conjoined. He is known for having an alluring smile, and his eyes are a deep, stunning midnight blue. He would be considered very handsome by the majority of IceWings, if not for the fact that he is conjoined with his brother. Personality ------- "Oh, Istapp is really great and all! He is super nice to everyone, and he always sounds so smart! He's really funny and popular too. But whats really cool is the fact that he's conjoined. It's really neat, and I wonder what it would be like to be one." ~Istapp's classmate Istapp, always seen as such the perfect dragonet by his teachers and peers. With an angelic smile he can warm a dragon's heart, and use his sweet, honey-like voice to persuade other dragons into doing what he wants. He tends to use very sophisticated vocabulary, although most of it he learned from his brother. That and his politeness always make him seem quite mature in the eyes of others. He is quite a charmer, always knowing the right thing to say at the right time to leave you flattered. He is sociable and has a warm sense of humor, leading to him having plenty of acquaintances in many places. He is popular, and all the dragonets at his school seem to love him. He gets a lot of attention because of his popularity, and the fact that he's conjoined with his brother, but he doesn't seem to mind it. In fact, he thrives off of the attention, keeping the large groups of dragons swarming around him quite entertained with jokes and anecdotes that bring a grin to one's face. Overall, almost everyone he knows would describe him as a pleasure to be around. Oh, how nice it would be if this kind, charming image wasn't a facade created to hide his true self. His true colors make the way he acts in public seem like a nothing but a bittersweet lie. Sadly, this is the side of him that Kalla sees every day when no one is looking. "No one but me knows the truth. No one else does. No one else sees how he acts when no one's paying attention to him. He's a monster in disguise, and there's a beast lurking inside him that is trying to get out. He lets that beast out on me, but no, no one would ever believe someone as sweet and innocent as Istapp would do that. No one would believe me if I spoke up!" ~Kalla, in one of his journal entries Really, Istapp is pompous, arrogant, and condescending, and he has a stuck-up attitude that can be very vexing. He believes he is much better than his peers and his brother, even if that isn't the truth. He's not afraid to tell his brother how much more popular he is than him. Istapp will often try to hurt Kalla by reminding him who has more people who like him and how he always knows the right thing to say, unlike his brother. His brother can't escape his taunting because he's attached to Istapp, and Istapp won't let him find any comfort in friends. On top of that, Istapp can be quite lazy. He can use his way with words to inspire many to do great things, but he never really does anything great himself. The only things he really puts effort into are taunting his brother and creating the illusion that he's a great, kind, funny dragon. He doesn't try hard in school, because he knows his brother is in all advanced classes. He often uses his brother's intelligence as a tool to get all the answers he needs to be successful. In that way, he is clever yet cruel. He could easily become wealthy later in life by forcing Kalla to help him reach that level of wealth and then take all of the credit, which is exactly what he plans to do. That's certainly not to say Istapp isn't intelligent; he is quite cunning with a sharp mind. He may not be quite as intelligent as his brother, but his intelligence is above average. He doesn't rely on Kalla for answers to all sorts of things because he's dumb; he just doesn't want to put in the effort of finding the answers himself. It's really a shame that his mind is going to waste when there's so much more he could be doing with it. It may seem strange that Istapp will often verbally hurt his brother, since Kalla was never mean to him. He does have his reasons though, even if those reasons don't necessarily justify his actions. He always felt anger towards his brother because their personalities don't work together well. He's angry at the world for forcing him to be with a dragon he doesn't like constantly for every minute of his life, and he lets out this anger on Kalla quite a bit. He's also a very lonely dragon too, which is kind of ironic since he has another dragon attached to him at all times. He feels that the only reasons he gets any attentions from his teachers and peers is because of the fact that he is a conjoined twin. He feels like that no one cares about who he is or his feelings, which is why he tries so hard to create a facade that he's some perfect dragon. He thinks no one will accept him for his flaws, since his brother doesn't accept him at all. He's actually really sensitive and wants to get close to another dragon, but he's afraid of getting close to someone else. Abilities ------- "I like to think my abilities are rather impressive for a conjoined twin. I'm capable of making sure my side of the body is in sync with my brothers' side. I'm honestly not sure how I do it myself. It feels natural. And I have powerful ice breath, along with other IceWing abilities. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have control over an entire body though." ~Istapp Istapp is able to control his half of the body shared between him and his twin brother Kalla. Unlike Kalla, he has control over the tail. He's capable of syncing up to Kalla's movements, and he has to do it often so the two of them don't move around awkwardly. He does this subconsciously though, just like how a regular dragon doesn't have to think about how to walk. He has all the regular IceWing abilities, including a powerful ice breath. Trivia ------- *Istapp means icicle in Swedish. |-| Kalla = }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #00f, #00008B); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | .oOEclipseOo. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Shy, reserved |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Sky blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ISFJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #00F, #00008B); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 7 years old (14 dragon years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To have a true friend |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Ice Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Istapp (brother) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Most average IceWing abilities |} |} Description ------- "Uh, I guess when it comes to my appearance, I'm a bit of an oddity, because, well, you know...the conjoined thing and all that..." ~Kalla Innocent-looking Kalla seems very different from his brother from his body language and the way he acts, but he shares many things in common with him. Like his brother, his scales are a light, metallic silver while his white underscales have a pearly shimmer to them. The sharp, pointed horns, spines, and claws all over his body are azure like the sky. If you were facing Kalla and Istapp, Kalla's side of the body would be to the left, and he has complete control over his side of their body. Like his brother, his side of the body is very large and muscular with extra broad shoulders to fit both of their heads, but unlike his brother, he doesn't flaunt his muscle. The wing on his side of his body is a tiny bit smaller than Istapp's, making flying much more difficult but not impossible. Kalla, unlike his brother, does not hold himself with a lot of pride. He avoids meeting other people's eyes, lets his head hang down, and acts almost ashamed of the fact he's conjoined with his brother. The stares he get make him feel very uncomfortable. Since he's usually trying to avoid a dragon's gaze, it's hard to tell what color his eyes are. They're midnight blue like his brother's, yet sometimes his eyes can appear much lighter than his brother's eyes in the right lighting. Personality ------- "Oh, um, wait- you're talking to me? Yeah? Well...oh, the reason I'm like this? I'm a conjoined twin, I guess...why don't you ask Istapp about it?" ~Kalla When you meet Kalla for the first time, you realize he acts nothing like the way Istapp acts. They are polar opposites even though they're related, as different as day and night, fire and water, light and darkness, the cold and the heat. It's rather ironic that the dragon Kalla is stuck to for his whole life is one of the dragons least like him in all of Pyrrhia. It's also a little cruel of fate to force him to be with this dragon all the time since they're so different. Kalla is the quiet one, the reclusive one, the awkward one, the one who's always trying to turn invisible around other dragons so he can go unnoticed. When you're stuck to your brother though, it's quite hard to stay unnoticed for very long. Combined with the fact that Istapp is usually running around and trying to be friendly and social with everyone, it is very difficult for Kalla to avoid other dragons, no matter how desperately he would like to avoid them. Poor Kalla, a dragon who really likes to be ignored and left alone but will never be alone for the rest of his life. Kalla really, really doesn't like social situations, as you could probably guess already. He's basically a giant mess in social situations; he tries to be funny and cool, but he usually just ends up making the situation incredibly awkward and embarrassing Istapp. He wants a friend even if being social isn't his forte, but no one really wants to be friends with him. Any possible friends for him all gravitate towards his outgoing brother, while he only gets attention from his peers because he's such an anomaly, and this type of attention is the type he doesn't want. Kalla is very lonely, which is one of the only things he shares in common with his brother. He shies away from the attention he gets for being a conjoined twin, and besides that undesired attention, he doesn't get any. His brother will often tell him how no one will ever want to be with or around him, and those words make him feel like someone put knives in his heart. Love is something he almost never gets, and not getting it leaves him in an unpleasant mood a lot of the time, but it's hard to tell he's so broken and sad on the inside because of how quiet and soft-spoken he is. Often when Istapp is asleep and he is still awake, Kalla will take out his journal and vent his feelings into it. "I'm nothing special. When I look in the mirror, I see someone worth nothing. I know I'm awkward. I know others are afraid of me because of how strange I am. I notice the stares on the streets that burn into me and make me want to go and hide. Why? Why do I have to be so stupid and awkward and mean? Nobody likes me! Istapp reminds me how awful I am every single day...every single day..." ~Kalla, in his journal entry Kalla has a very low self-esteem. When he looks at his reflection, he can't stand the dragon looking back at him. This was probably caused by his brother's stinging words and a lack of friends to stand by his side. He hates his personality, he hates the way he looks, and he believes he has no talents. He wishes he could be someone else almost every single day because he can't find anything good about himself and he wants to be free from the burden of Istapp. No matter how awful Kalla thinks he is, in reality, he isn't awful at all. He is extremely intelligent, even more intelligent than his brother is. He does well in almost all of his classes, and many of his teachers love him and how intellectual he is. His best grades are in Language Arts and History, but he still gets very high grades in almost all of his other classes. No one can deny how knowledgeable he is, and yet somehow, he still thinks he's idiotic. His intelligence, combined with the fact that he is very hardworking, is going to keep him and his brother on the path to success. Even if Kalla isn't very good at being social and friendly, that's certainly not to say he isn't kind. He is very sweet, and he is often the one to do small acts of kindness for another dragon without expecting anything in return. This is one of his best but least appreciated qualities. Kalla often tries to see the good in other dragons, and is usually able to, even if he despises them. Even Istapp, who he cannot stand in the slightest, he can see some good qualities in. His open mind allows him to look past whether or not he likes the dragon he's with and help them when they need it. He compliments others quite a lot. He's a hopeless romantic and wants to meet "the one" very badly, but romance isn't exactly simple when you're a conjoined twin. One of Kalla's biggest flaws is that he rarely ever stands up for himself. He lets himself get pushed around and lets others take advantage of him. He will take orders and not object to them even if they're wrong or he hates them. He will do what others ask of him, so it isn't uncommon for the more greedy and malicious dragons in this world to push all of their workload onto him. He acts as other's punching bag, taking furious insults thrown out him and taking the blame for mistakes that aren't his. His life would be much easier if he just gathered up the courage to say "no" when he needed to. Abilities ------- "Oh, um, what can I do? Not much out of the ordinary honestly...I can breathe ice breath, but it's not the best, heh...I have all those other abilities too. Like I said earlier, I'm not that interesting...Moving on..." ~Kalla Kalla is a conjoined twin, as stated previously multiple times, so he only controls the half of the body his head is on. Doctors who have studied Istapp and Kalla are still baffled by how the two twins are able to move so normally with little to no awkwardness in their movement. It seems like they're always in sync. Kalla has ice breath, just like his brother does, but his is a bit weaker than Istapp's. He has all the other typical IceWing abilities as well. Trivia ------- *Kalla means cold in Swedish. Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets